Can I Love Again?
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: Rouge is backstabbed by Knuckles, who has been cheating on her. Devastated, Rouge runs home and promises to never love again. What happens when a familiar onyx hedgehog makes her think otherwise? SHADOUGE, ONE-SHOT!


It was a dark and rainy night. _"Perfect weather for tonight,"_ I thought. Drops of rain fell onto my wings and ears as I flew to my house. Tears ran down my cheeks mixed with the rain as I thought about this morning.

(FLASHBACK)

"Morning Knuckles!" I said as I flew to Angel Island. I landed near the Master Emerald, I noticed the echidna guardian was not there. "Knuckles?" I shouted. Suddenly, I heard a noise. I turned to see Knuckles and a golden wolf, laughing with each other. I could feel hot tears flowing down my cheeks as I wiped them away. "KNUCKLES! HOW COULD YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS!" I screamed. Knuckles and the wolf turned to me, shocked expressions on their face. "Wait, you were already with this girl?" The wolf asked. Knuckles was frozen in speech. "I- um- I-It's not what it looks like Rouge!" The wolf stood up and whacked Knuckles in the face as she sashayed away. "Mary!" Knuckles shouted. The wolf ignored him and continued away.

Knuckles turned to me. "Rouge, I-I'm sorry!" I couldn't take it. My feelings for him have washed away from shore, drifting into a whirlpool, where they withered away. I slapped Knuckles in the face. "this is how you think of me? You can play my feelings!? Not anymore!" And with that I left Angel Island, hoping to never see Knuckles again.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Why should I love again? To be betrayed? To be played with? I can't let that happen again, I just can't! I cried and cried until I went near my companions' house: Shadow and Omega.

 _"_ _Rouge, you can tell me anything; We're friends; just like you said," Shadow said. Rouge smiled._

 _"_ _Yup! I promise to tell you anything!"_

 _"_ _NOTED INTO MY SYSTEM!" Omega said._

"Maybe I should tell them…" I whispered. I flew up to the door and knocked. After a second, a familiar onyx hedgehog opened the door with surprise. "Rouge?" He asked. I couldn't take it. I needed my best friends. I wrapped my arms around Shadow and cried. "OH SHADOW! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Shadow made a confused face, but led me inside and on the couch. "Just sit right here, I'll go get you something warm," Shadow said, walking away. I sniffed in more tears. Shadow was never this nice to anyone, except Maria I guess. Soon, Shadow came back with two cups of tea and Omega.

"Thank you" I said, taking the warm cup in my old hands. Shadow nodded and sat next to me, Omega stood on my other side. _"SYSTEMS TELL ME YOU ARE DISTRESSED ROUGE"_ Omega said. Good ol' Omega; His system never fails. "Yeah…" I murmured. "I promised that I would tell you guys anything, so this is what happened:"

As I explained what happened between me and Knuckles, I could tell both Shadow and Omega were getting mad. As I finished, Omega raised a claw. _"PERMISSION TO TAKE ECHINDA DOWN?"_ he asked. I giggled a bit; It's so good to know you have two good friends who are willing to do anything. "It's okay Omega, no need to do _that,_ " I said. If Omega could cry, he would probably be doing that right now. "Maybe later though," I said, trying to make the robot happy; if that even is possible. " _HOORAY"_ I guess robots can be happy. I turned to Shadow, who had his fist clenched so hard I thought he was going to break his bones. "Shadow?" I asked, a bit worried about what he would do.

"I'm going to get that echidna," He muttered as he stood and went to the door. "Wait, Shadow!" I called out. He turned his head before running out. "Please don't! I don't want to hurt him!" I begged. Shadow stared into my eyes. "Rouge…" "I know he backstabbed me but it doesn't feel right to treat him like this!" Shadow hesitated. "Rouge, I care about you okay? Knuckles doesn't even give a crap for you! I just want you to be safe and happy!" I was shocked by Shadow's outburst. He cared for me ever since he joined Team Dark. "Shadow, Thank you; for caring…" I said. The words made Shadow blush a bit, and I got an idea. I kissed Shadow. No to make fun of him, but to give love a second chance; his time for real. After a minute, Shadow returned the kiss. Omega whistled as we pulled apart, gasping for air. "Shadow, I love you too!" I said happily. This time, I know I can love again.

 **THE END!**

 **Omega: HOORAY A HAPPY ENDING!**

 **Rouge: WHAT?! SHADOW SHOULD BE MY BOYFRIEND FROM THE BEGINNING! NOT KNUCKLES**

 **Omega: AT LEAST YOU HAVE HIM I WANT HIM SO BAD! DX**

 **Rouge: Who is going to do the end?**

 ***Omega stares and Rouge sighs***

 **Rouge: Please review and like, and don't get mixed up because Omega does NOT own Shadow Omega or Rouge. These characters are under the ownership of Sega so please, do not steal people**

 **Omega: Good job Rouge! HERE IS YOUR CHAOS EMERALD!**

 **Rouge: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**


End file.
